Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by I-am-Magayon
Summary: Seven years ago, Kiba watched as his first love get married to another man. He was heartbroken and decided that he will not cross path with her again. Believing he had moved on, he agreed to his fiancée to get married to the same church Hinata got married. But as soon as he stepped in the church and saw Hinata, Kiba knew he made a big mistake.


**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**

 **By: Scarlett Cattleya**

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

I posted a Filipino version of this story. Haha! My first KibaHina. :)

Warning: some characters might be out of character. The story is set in modern day. AU. English is not my native language so... Don't expect perfect grammar and all. Thank you. :)

* * *

Summary:

Seven years ago, Kiba watched as his first love get married to another man. He was heartbroken and decided that he will not cross path with her again. Believing he had moved on, he agreed to his fiancée to get married to the same church Hinata got married. But as soon as he stepped in the church and saw Hinata, Kiba knew he made a big mistake. Will he be able to fulfill his promise or will he be the same man seven years ago?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

KIBA looked at his wristwatch. In a few hours he would be leaving this place and go to the US. He received a job offer from a famous hotel there. It was his lifelong dream to work in a hotel as a chef but despite of that, he could not be fully happy. A few feet away from the church's entrance, he stood beside a tree. He saw a bridal car stopped in front of the entrance. One by one, the guests entered the church. Later on, the door of the backseat opened.

Kiba's breath stopped as he saw sa lady wearing a wedding gown got out of the car. She was the most beautiful lady he saw in his entire life.

"Hinata…"

Just like the first time he saw her. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine that gives life to others. That was the effect on him. Hinata gave him strength. She was the one who encourage him to continue his dream to become a chef. He thought she would be by his side until he reach that dream… but he was wrong. The smile he was seeing now from Hinata was not for him. It would never be his no matter what he do.

Hinata entered the church. From where he stood, Kiba could hear the wedding bells ringing. This would be the last day he'll see her, his first love. He walked towards the side doors od the church. The church was full of people celebrating to the most important daw in Hinatas life. All of the looke at the lovely bride walked down the aisle. She was walking towards the altar where there stood the most lucky man she was about to get married, Naruto.

It was not a secret that Hinata had a long time crush on Naruto. Even Kiba had witnessed how Hinata and Naruto's relationship blossomed into love. He became blind, deaf, and mute during those times. He stayed being a best friend of Hinata even if the truth was he loved her. But it seemed like it was supposed to be like that. Fate had already decided that they should not be together. Even though he wanted to be happy for her, he could not. He could still feel the pain.

Kiba always ask himself what if he told Hinata what he felt for her. Would his love be reciprocated? Would he receive the same love Naruto got from her? Would Hinata leave Naruto for him? If he didn't introduced them to each other, would he get a chance?

Those were the questions he asked himself over and over again until now. Why didn't he even try?

It's just simple. He was afraid. He was afraid of what Hinata would answer. He was afraid that she would distant herself from him. That was why she remained silent and leved her secretly.

He was crazy.

It was as if something squeezed his heart when he saw Hinata reached for Naruto's hand. He could not even remember how many times he wished he was Naruto. If he would be given one last chance, he would give up everything just to be in Naruto's position.

"Whoever opposes this marriage, speak no or forever be silent," Kiba heard the priest said.

 _Me._

He wanted to shout it. He wanted to shout to the whole world that he love Hinata. But the happiness he saw on her face, does he even have the courage to destroy it?

He would forever be silent.

Disheartened, Kiba turned his back. This would be the last day he would see Hinata. It was okay for him that this would be the last day. Because on that last day, he saw Hinata's happiness. It would be forever in his memory. That beautiful smile even though it was not for him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: What do you think? I hope you like it. Please reviews. Feedback will be appreciated. Thank you so much. :)


End file.
